<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小孩儿 by Tea_xxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821195">小孩儿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx'>Tea_xxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hermaphrodites, M/M, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我怀有恶意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi / Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小孩儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*原创人物视角，双性<br/>*岳右，有露骨性描写，而且是不那么开心的性描写<br/>*苏雷爽，就是单纯为了爽，不要脸，不做人，全是糟糕xp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>我一点也不惊讶于这个法律上的弟弟会对我怀有敌意，尽管在见面前我那个常年做甩手掌柜的老爹一再强调过那是个乖巧懂事的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>对于单身的父亲重组家庭这件事我没什么意见。我又不是小孩子了，反而更多的是乐见其成。可听说对方家的孩子还在读高中，怕是正在青春期。我做好了一切会迎来鸡飞狗跳的思想准备。但可能要比我想象得还要难搞。</p><p> </p><p>第一次见面时他成熟得不像个未成年。彬彬有礼，也懂轻重缓急。不论是对我还是对那个他未来的父亲，他的态度都温和友好，虽然依旧能感受出几分生疏，但他的确有在努力。</p><p>晚饭后他拎着书包喊了一声有作业要找同学一起就匆匆跑了出去，我坐在正对着门的位子上眯着眼睛看他，金色的发尾贴着他的脸颊，蓝色的眼睛着实漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>我的继母是个美丽的女人，金棕色的的短发精致优雅，发尾处打着优美的波浪，随着她的摆动带起轻轻的弧度。而那双深蓝色的眼睛像是上好的琉璃珠子，看着我的时候会流露出温柔的光。</p><p>她建议我不妨留下过夜，语气亲切，用词真挚且诚恳。对于这种示好我不说十分受用，但也没有理由反驳。于是我接受了她的好意，坐在对面的男人少见地对我露出了认可的笑容。</p><p>成年后我早就不回家住了。但我不介意为那男人的新家庭和谐添一份力。</p><p> </p><p>天地良心。</p><p>最开始我是真的有想好好做个大哥，不说兄弟连心，但至少做个兄友弟恭的样子。</p><p>是他先开始招惹我的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再次回家居住的感觉和很多年前没什么不一样，非要说就是生活里多了两个人。但我的继母工作繁忙，除了双休日都不怎么能见得到人。那男孩儿平日里也有些“神出鬼没”。出门比我早，回家比我晚。</p><p> </p><p>我真想不通现在的高中生怎么有这么多可忙的。校篮球队今天有训练，明天文学部又举行什么大会，后天又因为要准备乱七八糟的考试去同学家一起通宵复习。</p><p> </p><p>有什么可忙的？不过是不想看到我们。</p><p>细想自从搬到一起住，那男孩儿的每个举动都无可指摘，只不过从未想与我们真正亲近，把谁都推得八百里远。看上去倒是软乎乎得一幅听话的好孩子模样，却也并没有那么老实。</p><p> </p><p>再一次只有三个人的晚饭后，我私下里和男人感叹，“的确懂事，但倒并不像一开始说得乖巧。”</p><p>男人斜睨了我一眼，带着不满地语气指责我，“别这么说你弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p>我把他当弟弟。他有当我是哥吗？</p><p>我懒得和那人辩解，只摆摆手说我会试着看看的。</p><p> </p><p>第二天我起了个大早。满意地看见那孩子眼里转瞬即逝的惊讶。但令人意外的是对方并没有拒绝关于送他去学校的提议，我定定地看着他，蓝色的眼睛只有平静和看不太透彻的莫名情绪。路上他不怎么同我讲话，和平日家里表现出得友好客气稍有不同，但我也没想去理他。只瞥见他抱着自己的书包坐在我身边，低垂着眼不知道在想些什么，金色睫毛纤长，时不时地颤动几下。</p><p>在离校门口还有一两个红绿灯的时候他叫住了我，没管我的阻拦擅自推开了门，倒是还记得礼节，离去时弯下了身子对还在车子里的我道谢道别。</p><p>然后扬长而去。</p><p> </p><p>我有点生气。</p><p>这是他第一次对我的示好视若无睹。但没关系，感情培养这种东西本身就不是一朝一夕的。而对于我开始每天早上顺路载他去学校这件事，我的继母再次露出了真挚也饱含谢意的微笑，连那男人也罕见地继续对我表达了满意之情。我吃完盘子里的土豆，暗暗腹诽，谁知道那孩子愿不愿意。</p><p>又是一个只有三个人坐在餐桌边的周六。</p><p> </p><p>“岳去他哥哥那儿了。”金发的女人这么告诉我。她递给了我蒜蓉面包，然后露出了苦恼的表情，“我有喊他记得今天要早点回来——他们兄弟感情真的很好。”</p><p> </p><p>我知道他有个哥哥。听过，也见过。</p><p>有次提前下班，突发奇想想着顺路去学校接他。然后等在校门口的时候就看见了那个长得和他有七八分相似的人。我记得是叫大和。男孩儿在面对他亲哥时笑得又甜又软，一口一个亲昵的“哥哥”，很粘人的样子。我对他这一面感到意外却又觉得在情理之中。那个叫大和的虽然口里全是在表达困扰，但我知道他开心死了，眼睛又骗不了人。</p><p> </p><p>我还知道他有一群胜似哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹们同伴，我知晓他曾经的过往。他待在他们身边的时候看起来愉快安逸，真实又生动鲜活。我的继母曾给我讲过属于他们故事的只言片语，是真正交付过后背与性命的交情。<br/>而我看过他面无表情的脸，也见过他凉薄的眼神。没有期望他能对我多好，但至少不需要像个被侵犯领地的小兽。</p><p> </p><p>那男孩儿一次一次的无视我、躲避我，我没有理由不生气。他就算是长得再好看也没用，那阻止不了我内心长满的杂草和像是要喷发的火山般的怒火。我开始没有耐心等待，也没有好心情去与他周旋。他倒是像没有了禁制似的，私下和我的相处里不但懒得做样子，有时候还会冷嘲热讽地刺我一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你哥知道你这样吗？”</p><p>我知道我问得意味不明。他古怪地看了我一眼，难得地没有接话。</p><p> </p><p>我原以为他是不满母亲组建新的家庭，或者是我们的存在断掉了他关于父母再次走到一起的念想。也可能都有，但我现在知道了，他更多是为了保护秘密。</p><p> </p><p>关于他的秘密我承认是我逾越。</p><p>那阵子我和他的关系严峻再创新高，但凡他肯对我软下几分我也不至于那样处理得过激。我知道他在浴室里面洗澡，但我怒火中烧，一脚踹开了门闯了进去。</p><p> </p><p>少年人的身体纤细美好，他长得白，在橘黄色的暖调光下像是散着微光的白玉。他湿漉漉地僵在原地，眼睛直直地盯着我睁得老大。我还没意识到发生了什么，他冲过来就朝着我的脸给了我一个巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>事后我才想明白自己到底看到了什么，就更别说闯进去时想骂出口的责问早就被扔远了去。我承认，从那时起我对他审视的目光就变了，我想他也有察觉。他开始真正意义上的躲避我，对我视而不见。男人同时也开始对我不满，私下里他皱眉呵斥我，人家还是个孩子，你多大了个人怎么也还一样胡闹。</p><p>可这次我没想再强求什么，主要我自己也起了和以前不一样的心思。</p><p> </p><p>闭上眼总能想到小孩儿白皙的身体，热水下泛着红晕的皮肤，像金色麦穗一样柔软的头发和如湖水般透亮的眼睛。连带他之前平日里对我的冷嘲热讽都变得可爱又让人心动起来。</p><p>比起忠诚乖顺的犬科动物，我向来是更喜欢会挠人的猫咪的。</p><p> </p><p>我一次一次梦到他，有他亲密地靠在我身边同我低语，有我偷偷摸摸的一个见不得光的吻。更多还是他在我身下被我做着那些见不得人的勾当。我觉得我快要忍不住了，可他还只有十七岁。</p><p> </p><p>他已经十七岁了。</p><p> </p><p>下手那天我特意挑了个休息日，家里的人全部都在。我蛰伏于黑夜，像是拥有着竖瞳待捕猎的蛇般嘶嘶作响。我赌他默不作声，我赌他挣扎不过的默默暗许。</p><p> </p><p>我把他禁锢在怀里肆无忌惮地看他。从发丝到眉角，到高挺的鼻梁和抿起的薄薄嘴唇。他真的有一副好皮相。我闭上了眼睛把他牢牢地往怀里按。</p><p>小孩儿刚刚洗过澡，浑身湿漉漉像是刚出水的猫，身上还带着腾腾热气。洗发露的柚子香充盈在我鼻尖，酸涩却又甘甜，像他一样。</p><p> </p><p>他的确是像他妈妈。</p><p>一样的漂亮、聪明，才华横溢，也长满了倒刺和棱角。</p><p> </p><p>就像你去亲吻一朵玫瑰，怀揣着柔软得一塌糊涂的心，却还是落得个唇角溢血。</p><p>但我不介意。</p><p> </p><p>他穿着宽松的旧短袖和只到膝盖的短裤被我折在怀里。我去亲吻他。从眼睛，到面颊，再到他颤抖的嘴唇和光滑的下巴。跟我相比他真是太小了，我一只手就可以抓住他。他挣扎不过我，可仍旧如同一只张牙舞爪的小兽，敌视我、反抗我，试图给我留下些什么他奋力抗争的记号。我的肩膀被他猛地咬了一口。那一下怪狠的，我猜应该见了血。但我都快要笑出声了。</p><p> </p><p>他金色的头发还没有完全干，湿答答的有发丝紧紧地贴在脸颊上，像我第一次见他时的那幅模样。可那双漂亮的蓝眼睛早不像当时那般有余裕了，里面几经划过动摇的光，然后缀满了情欲。</p><p> </p><p>男人那里的话也就罢了。不想做有时候就是做不了。女人就不一样了，生理反应骗不了人。我隔着他的睡裤去触碰他，他猝然的僵硬。然后像只渴水的鱼。在我掌下战栗、挣扎，发抖。而进入他实在是太容易了，简直是易如反掌。</p><p> </p><p>我猜他是第一次，那里紧致得不像话，我哄他放松，可他全身僵硬，像是守卫自己贞节，誓死不从的小姑娘似的。可我能看到他浑身的皮肤泛起了可爱的的粉红，以及他下意识凑过来的细微动作。都无一不在叫嚣着他的身体有多么渴求着我给予他更多触摸与抚慰。我俯身低下了头，去试图让他别再这么紧绷。这就像我进入他一样容易。只消顶弄几下他就软了下来。里面也一样，是柔软的、温暖的，裹着我下面的血脉喷张。我不知该说他天赋异禀还是怎样，但他下面多出来的那东西就是天生被用来让男人干的。我热切地俯在他的耳畔，告诉他你在被我进入，在被我弄得一塌糊涂。我不知道他是否还有清醒的意识，毕竟他难得地在我面前如此乖巧。而我并不太想管那么多，他的身体正完全地向我打开，邀请着我，勾引着我，让我好好地打上自己的烙印。金发碧眼的美人谁会不爱。我竟突然有些可怜那群迷恋着他的人了。我咬着、舔舐着他的脖颈，下面一下一下地顶弄着他。他迷迷糊糊地整个人抬起手臂攀附上了我，我猜他根本不知道自己在干什么，我便真的乐出了声。</p><p> </p><p>我不是什么好人，也不太想让他好受。</p><p>我就又凑近他的耳边，试图哄他认清也正视现实。让他看清楚自己在被谁按在身下又是被谁操得神智不清。</p><p> </p><p>蓝色的眼珠子里曾划过动摇，也闪动过情欲，然后最终覆上清明。小孩儿恶狠狠地咬着嘴唇瞪着我，眼尾带红，看着特别好看。</p><p> </p><p>我坏心眼却也坦诚地问他舒服吗。可他还是恶狠狠地瞪着我看。这个时候却这样不肯讲实话吗？我承认我太坏了，可就算不讲真话，这种情况也是不能拿眼睛这么看人的。我心里哀叹了一声，然后直直顶进了他身体的最深处。</p><p> </p><p>我有爽到，我觉得他也有。从他那张咬得紧闭的嘴巴里还是能听见几丝漫出来的餍足。我倒是希望可以大声点。他的声音也是很好听的，像是三四月的初春里刚刚融雪的冰，像流水，似落樱。少年人还尚且青涩又清脆的声线总是抓人得紧，我喜欢得不行。可他总是很吝啬于多说几个字给我。</p><p> </p><p>那就哭吧，哭也是很好听的。</p><p> </p><p>我下面的那玩意儿在他的身体里被紧致温暖的内壁挤压得舒适又满足，我看着他的大腿根部早就被我撞得发红，像是被染上了我的颜色。我用指腹去触碰，然后引来他更强烈的战栗。许是刚好被我找到了敏感点，对初尝人事的他来讲或许还是有些太刺激了。他再一次绷紧了全身，连带着也夹紧了那根我埋在他身体里的东西。我倒吸了口气，被他勾得欲壑难填。我再也忍不住身下的欲望，只想操到更深。小孩儿最后还是被我干得哭出了声。他忍了半天，最终还是下巴搭在我的肩膀上，哭得抽抽噎噎。他早就没有什么推拒我的力气了，被我顶得一抖一抖。我看着他泛红的眼角居然闪过一丝不忍，觉得自己是不是过于禽兽。但那真的太好看了，谁会忍得住不下手。我把他扯起来，小孩儿软得像颗糖。被我抓在手下的皮肤纵使隔着层布料也依旧滚烫灼人。我心动不已。把他捞起来按在墙壁上顶住他，哄他哭得再轻声点，又去吻他的嘴巴。比起一开始他还会凶巴巴地把我咬得满嘴是血，现在已经可以让我为所欲为了。</p><p> </p><p>是甜的，像是牛奶糖。</p><p> </p><p>两条又白又直的腿只得借力般地依附在我身上，甚至可以说他整个人，全部都依托在我身上。这让我能进得更深，我一下一下地全部顶进去，像是恨不得打进属于我的标记在里面。我实在是太喜欢他这幅样子了，柔软的，真实的，乖顺的。不像平时里的疏离和无所谓的态度，他被我拥在怀里而传递来温度是那样真实，像是放了把火在灼烧着我的掌心。有谁看过呢？我问他，有谁知道你的秘密呢？他还是在哭泣着，磕磕巴巴地讲谁都不能知道。我便明白了，我是唯一知道的那个，尽管我用的手段卑劣。可又能怎样？我便依旧亲吻着他，侵犯着他。像是要到临界点。我再次去吻他的唇角，去吻他的颈侧，然后去啃咬他的喉咙。那里隐隐地抖动着，依旧抗拒着。可是他的身体明明是那么欢迎着我。敞开着，渴望着我的暴虐，我的粗鲁和野蛮。</p><p> </p><p>我是查过的，具有两性特征的人往往生育器官虽然存在但是缺失完整的功能性。就是我全部射进去也没什么大事，但我可能是太想看他惊慌失措的样子了，我便又附在他的耳畔，抬手轻轻流连抚摸着他的小腹，然后静悄悄地跟他说，我会把东西全部留在里面，你会给我生个小孩儿。</p><p> </p><p>“我希望长得像你。”</p><p> </p><p>我满怀恶意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很雷，我知道。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>